A typical information processing device connected to a plurality of devices via a local area network typically searches for one or more device for which the information processing device lacks a driver for controlling the device. The information processing device then displays a list of devices identified by the search. An appropriate driver is selected from the list by a user and is installed into the information processing device to allow the information processing device to control that identified device.
While the above-described mechanism makes it for the user to select a device driver to be installed into an information processing device, when several drivers exist for the same device, it becomes more difficult for the user to make such a selection.